Stockroom Passion
by Hornyfeet
Summary: Chloe gets called to the stockroom by Audrey without knowing why. What could the blonde woman want from her? - I'm no native speaker so I'd like if you would give me also some advice on my language. And please forgive me if there are mistakes...


„Why did you ask me to come here?", Chloe was in a bad mood and did not try to hide it. She was doing an important serverupdate, when Audrey called her and asked her into the stockroom.

Audrey Rains, who did just start working for the CTU a few weeks before, gently lay her index finger on Chloe's lips and whispered: „Shhhhhhhht..."

Surprised by this unexpected action, Chloe did not say anything. She just looked into Audrey's big, green eyes.

„I believe you do not know it yourself, but you're really beautiful, Ms O'Brian.", Audrey, who was standing close enough to let Chloe feel her breast gently pressing against her left arm, breathed into her ear.

„Why do you call me that?", Chloe asked. „We're colleagues. You always called me Chloe."

Again Audrey pressed her finger on Chloes mouth, a bit harder this time.

„Shhhhhht.", she repeated. „I want you to be as quiet as possible, Ms O'Brian. Trust me, there is nothing to worry about!"

„What the heck are you doing, Audrey? I got work to do.", Chloe asked angrily. She did not understand why the blonde woman disturbed her while she had important work to do, only to act this strange.

This time it was not her finger pressing itself on Chloes lips to stop her talking, but her own lips. The data analyst blushed while she still tried to figure out the reason for Audreys strange behavior.

„What was that?", she asked after Audrey pulled back her mouth.

„A kiss.", the blonde responded.

„I know. But why?", Chloe was angry, yes, but she acted it mostly to cover her embarrassment. Did Audrey really kiss her? Why should she do that? She was in love with Jack. Or Paul? Doesn't matter.

„I know, I should not feel like I do. Not after what happened to Jack and Paul. But I just... never felt the same for them as I do for you." Now it was Audrey's turn to blush.

Chloe's anger disappeared. This was no joke. The woman really was in love with her.

„Listen, Audrey...", she began, when the blonde seemed to remember the game she started before.

„Shhhht...", she whispered again while laying her finger on Chloe's lips.

„No, Audrey. Let me tell you something!", the data analyst persisted.

„Sht!", Audrey's voice sounded harsher this time. Chloe stopped surprised.

„I have to examine your body. Please don't withold me from doing so, OK? You do not have to say anything." She fell down on her knees in front of the astonished computer freak. „Just enjoy!"

She opened the button of Chloe's black pants, before unzipping them and letting them grind down Chloe's pale legs.

She could not react. She was just too surprised to do anything.

„Why don't you wear some kind of sexier underwear, Ms O'Brian?", Audrey wanted to know when she saw the simple grey slip covering Chloe's pudenda. „I'm pretty sure you would look great – sweet – wearing a thong. Lace perhaps."

Chloe only shook her head. The situation just floored her.

„But I bet I know how you will look even sweeter.", Audrey added smiling. Then she grabbed the waistband of her slip and pulled it down to her knees. „Shaved? I like that. Just like me.", Audrey winked.

Chloe blushed even more. Did she just tell her she was intimately shaved?

„Audrey...?", she asked, but instead of answering her, the blonde woman leaned forward and kissed Chloe's clit.

„Sht!", Audrey ordered her. „Please be quiet, Ms O'Brian, or I'll have to arrest you."

She liftet her hands and used her index fingers to spread the data analyst's pussy slightly, before she entered her tongue. She licked the warm entry of the wet pink.

„Oh my god...", Chloe murmured. It felt great, even better, when Audrey slipped her lips a bit higher and cupped her clit, gently rubbing her tongue around it.

Her knees became soft.

„Don't stop!", she begged, before thinking. Then her thoughts followed her voice. Don't stop? Why would she ask for that? She was straight and Audrey was a woman. Why did she like it that much?

Audrey pulled her mouth back but still satisfied her clit and pussy with her fingers.

„That depends on you, Ms O'Brian. You will answer a few questions honestly and if I like your answers, I will carry on!", Audrey finally revealed the game she had planned.

„Yes, I will!", Chloe responded. „I will answer every question. But please: Don't stop!"

Again her mouth was faster than her head, but this time she did not think about what she had said. She did not think about anything but Audrey and the pleasure her fingers gave to her.

„First question: When was the first time you had sex?"

Chloe moaned in pleasure as Audrey carefully pressed her clit. „When... When I was 14. A friend from school convinced me. Please, go on!"

„14? Kinky little girl...", Audrey chuckled. She slid her finger a few inches into the brunette's tight vagina. Gently she rubbed this point while still squeezing her clit.

„Second question: Have you ever had sex with a girl before?"

Before?, Chloe thought. That meant, she had sex now. And Audrey was right. She actually had sex with her at the moment.

„No.", she answered.

„Are you sure?"

Chloe hesitated. „Once. Nina Myers, the woman that killed jack's wife, once talked me into a 69. guess that counts as sex."

Another finger of Audreys slid into her pink when she released her clit. Slowly she moved her two fingers in and out many times.

„Did you cum?"

„Yes!", Chloe's mind asked her why she told all this to the blonde, but her heart did not listen. Neither did her clit.

„Did you like it?"

„Yes!", Chloe screamed nearly. She felt how she approached an orgasm.

„Think, before you answer the next – the last – question.", Audrey charged her. She stretched her two fingers onto the full length and shoved thema s deep into Chloe's vagina as she could. Then she asked: „Do you love me?"

Chloe did not answer. She was aroused and she sure loved what Audrey did to her, but did she love this woman? Could she love a woman?

Audrey rubbed her pink from inside deep inside while she again started sucking Chloe's clit.

Chloe moaned while she still thought about the last question. She felt she would cum in a few seconds so she had to answer quickly.

„Yes!", she screamed finally in the same moment a great eruption of arousal drove through her whole body and destroyed her knees resistance.

Chloe's legs could not longer hold her standing, so she fell down on her knees, then her thighs also yielded and she sat down in front of the woman who just pleasured her.

„Yes.", she repeated. Her cheeks were still red, but she could see Audrey had blushed as well. She hugged the blonde woman, feeling the soft pressure of her breast against hers.

„I love you!", Audrey whispered in her ear and Chloe answered: „I love you, too!"

Then their lips found each another's and they sealed their love with a long, deep kiss.


End file.
